


Stay Close, My Warmth

by EpicNerd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Ice, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Married Couple, Power Outage, Snow and Ice, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicNerd/pseuds/EpicNerd
Summary: An ice storm falls over Paris.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Stay Close, My Warmth

“Come on...come on!” Adrien mumbled to himself, struggling to get the fire going.

The power had gone out already, so what was supposed to be an electric fireplace had to be lit manually. Behind him, Marinette shuddered on the couch under a pile of blankets. She switched her gaze back and forth between Adrien and the window, where she could see ice raining down on all of Paris and beyond. They only knew for certain that there was no electricity in their apartment building, but Marinette was sure that theirs wasn’t the only one. The City of Lights was going to be dark for a while.

“Ha! I got it!”

With the fire now roaring, both lighting and heating the room, Marinette stood up. Bringing the blankets with her, she approached the fireplace and sat down next to Adrien as she shifted the blankets to be covering him as well. The two huddled close together, trying to warm up as fast as possible. The sun had offered very, very little escape from the freezing temperatures, but even that had ended hours ago when dusk came and went.

“How long do you think the power’s going to be out?” Marinette asked, resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, but we should be fine if we can just warm up soon. We’ve got plenty of food and water, so that’s not an issue.”

“I hope everyone else is okay.”

“I’m sure they are,” Adrien said reassuringly, grabbing Marinette’s hand and rubbing small circles on the back of her palm.

The couple thought about their friends and family, scattered around the icy wonderland. Would they be able to find warmth? Would they have enough supplies to last however long the storm does? Marinette and Adrien both hoped so. They couldn't call or text or even go out into the storm to visit and check-the WiFi was down and the roads and sidewalks were both slick to the point that an accident was near-inevitable. The outside world was inaccessible to them, and they only had each other for company.

“At least the sleet is pretty to look at,” Marinette mumbled, her eyelids starting to droop as the night stretched on.

Adrien moved to get up so that he could look out the window, but Marinette quickly pulled him back to her, burying her face in his sleeve.

“You’re so warm! Don’t leave.”

Adrien sighed before smiling down at her, settling back down. Reaching behind him, he grabbed some pillows off of the couch. The two laid down, tucking some of the blankets under them to soften the floor, and they rested their heads on the pillow. The fire cast a warm glow over them, and Adrien couldn’t help but still gaze in absolute wonder at his wife as she cuddled up next to him and closed her eyes as a content sigh escaped her.

As he wrapped his arms around her shivering form, he felt his heart beat faster in his chest, which she happily listened to.

“Marinette?”

“Hm?”

She opened her eyes, lifting her head up slightly. Adrien gently grabbed her chin and pulled her face closer to his so that he could softly kiss her.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” she whispered before settling back down.

He did the same, but he did not go to sleep just yet. Instead, he craned his neck so that he could gaze at the fire, watching how the flames danced endlessly as embers flickered up around them. It was a soothing sight, one that lulled Adrien to his own sleepiness. Pulling the blankets up higher towards his face, he closed his eyes and focused on nothing but the warmth and the presence of Marinette in his arms.

Outside, the ice storm eased up, leaving Paris in the quiet darkness of night. Snow still fell, but it caressed the ground softly, covering the harsh ice that had frozen the earth. The temperature would not rise for some time, but the power eventually did turn back on. That is not to say that Marinette and Adrien left their blanket haven by the fire. No, that warmth was something unable to be influenced by anything in the world, freezing or otherwise.


End file.
